Conventionally, as a crime preventive casing against fusion destruction, there are known a casing formed of a thick general steel plate, a casing formed by laminating metal plates such as a stainless steel plate having a melting point higher than that of a general steel plate or an aluminum plate or a copper plate having high thermal conductivity, a casing having a noncombustible material such as sands or ceramics disposed between metal plates, and the like. Further, there is known a casing that improves a crime preventive performance by installing a protector, formed of a fusion-resistant alloy specifically manufactured by a safe manufacture, around a device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-76387).